Siem Ro Kutol
Description Siem Ro Kutol, a young Nautolan, having just left Glee for the first time in Year 13 and employed by the CIS, Then Haven Recycling CEO, and now working with the Ship Building Division of the Trade Federation, Kuat Drive Yards. Work History Confederacy of Independent Systems Year 13 Day 20 ~ Year 13 Day 300 Haven Recycling Year 13 Day 301 ~ Year 14 Day 45 Coma in Hospital Year 14 Day 46 ~ Year 15 Day 237 Trade Federation Year 15 Day 238 ~ Present =History= Early Years Born on Glee in Year -3 to his Single Mother, Anna, Siem grew up working in her inn without a male father figure in his life. Most of the time when he would ask about his father, his mother would just tell him, "It's best you didn't know." and leave it at that. Things changed as he approached his 16th year though. The Revelation Late in Year 12, as he was becoming more of a man and approaching his 16th year, his mother sat him down and told him that his father's name had been Siety Kutol, she had met him when they were very young, right before her parents had passed on and left her this Inn. She handed him a jeweled knife with the inscription "SK" on it, which was the only thing she had remaining in memory of him. The Search Against his mother's wishes, he used his small savings to hire a bounty hunter to find his father. The bounty hunter got off easy, since Siety's brother Siejo was a well known business man and employed his younger brother in one of his companies, he was rather easy to track down. The message on his datapad said his father was on the C3 Nautolan Spear, in the Cularin system. Packing his few belongings, he went out to find this father who had abandoned him and his mother and make him answer all the questions that he had. The Meeting After several weeks of paying fares with several merchants, he was a few hours away and through his datapad arranged to meet Siety, not letting him know who he was. After departing the freighter, he saw the man he knew to be his father. He looked just like Siem only older, and looked like life had taken its toll on him. Several feet behind Siety was another Nautolan that he had to assume was his uncle Siejo by the similarity in features. Both of them showed in their expressions that they noticed the resemblance in Siem's appearance. Siem approached the two nautolans quickly. "Who are you?" Siety stammered, obviously confused by the tone of his voice. Siem, his face crumbled in a squall yelled at the nautolan, "The son you abandoned with my mother Anna on Glee." At that, Siem stepped forward and punched Siety in the abdomen, taking his breath away. "But..." Was all Siety could stammer before Siem struck him again, the anger building. Pulling out the knife his mother had given him, Siem prepared to release the rest of his anger until he felt a firm hand on his arm preventing him from making the blow. Siem heard Siejo warning him that he didnt want to do that, then broke away and ran down one of the long hallways off the hangar bay. A New Beginning Siem hasn't spoke to his father again yet, but Siejo followed him when he ran off and spoke with him and calmed him down. He convinced him that Siety was too young to have known any better those years ago and that Siem should take some time, and give Siety some time as he didn't even know he had a son until today. Siejo also offered Siem a job in the CIS as his personal Secretary to help him take care of some personal business that he would prefer to have family do. CIS Siem's Diplomacy skills were quickly recognized and he earned a Seat as a Supreme Court Justice within CIS. He worked closely as his Uncle Siejo's right hand man when he wasn't busy with duties of his Judgeship. He would move around from various projects his uncle needed immediate attention on, such as building ships, constructing the CIS's Droid army, and various other things as his uncle saw fit. Siejo's trust in his young Nephew grew so much that late in Year 13, he appointed his nephew as the new CEO of Haven Recycling. This would not last long however, when working on a project for the Trade Federation, early in Year 14, he was injured and went into a coma. The Prodigal Fish Awakes In his coma for almost two years, Siem finally awoke near the end of Year 15. Finding the CIS in disarray, his Uncle Siejo missing and presumed dead, the Senate disbanded and under the control of a 'benevolent dictator', Siem remembered his Uncle Siejo's talks of the 'good old days', and his home away from home in the Trade Federation. Trying to deal with his grief, Siem headed for the Trade Federation and entered employment in Kuat Drive Yards, starting over with the work ethic and determination that befit a Kutol Category: People Category: Nautolans Category: Males